Mi vida, mi destino mi pesadilla
by Mayari HiIvKu
Summary: universo alterno eh perdido las ganas de vivir...mi vida ya no tiene sentido si tu vida es tan dolorosa que es lo que te obliga y te retiene a seguir viviendo?Lo se mal sumary pero leean para ver de quien se trata la historia


**Titulo: **Mi destino, mi vida... mi pesadilla

**Autor: **Mayari HiIvKu (Mayi)

**Personajes: **pues están los rusos y veremos después a quien mas metemos

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, lemon, rape

**Características: **es un universo alterno y con mucha sangre, problemaspsicológicos, también mucho lemon °¬°, y creo que nada más

Bueno he aquí otro intento de fic espero sea de su agrado en este capitulo doy pequeñas pistas de quien es el protagonista , bueno espero dejen review de que tal les pareció sin mas ni mas los dejo con el fic... ah por cierto la traducción por Bryan mi traductor personal ya saben es ruso

Kai: ¬/¬ que fraude

Tala: ¬¬ porque bryan eso no es justo yo también soy ruso

Si pero cuando yo dije quien seria mi traductor tu no estabas >>

Kai: sigo diciendo que fraude ¬/¬

u.u bueno ahora si la traducción

Bryan: Bueno las palabras que creo que están y son nuevas son:

Ya ustal ... Estoy cansado

Nyet mogu ... No puedo

Ksozhalyeniyu... Desafortunadamente

O myenya vsyo horosho ... Yo estoy bien

Izvini ... Perdón

Bryan: bueno creo que son las nuevas que no conocen si hay otra ahí le dicen a Mayi para que las traduzca

Spasiba Bryan bueno ahora si el fic...

**MI DESTINO, MI VIDA... MI PESADILLA **

**Capitulo 1: El inicio... ¿Suicidio? **

Otro día mas, regreso de la universidad, llego a mi casa, esta casa donde han sucedido tantas cosas... Me quedo un rato parado en la entrada, mi cabeza esta baja mi mirada mira el suelo pensando si entrar o no mi mano derecha esta sujetando la puerta para que continué abierta, mi mano izquierda esta a mi costado en forma de puño sujetando una parte de mi ropa, alzo mi cara y por consiguiente mi mirada, veo la sala y en ella los muebles, mi mente empieza a recordar, varias imágenes, varios sucesos se empiezan a presentar en mi memoria recordando todo lo que me paso en especial ese suceso; ese suceso que he tratado de olvidar... Muevo mi cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de que con este movimiento desaparezcan esos recuerdos, tratando de olvidar... olvidar esos acontecimientos, suspiro profundamente pensando que por lo menos he llegado a lo que de cierta manera es mi refugio... aunque... al mismo tiempo... es mi prisión, mi mazmorra... mi pesadilla... en fin, decido entrar recordando que a estas horas de la tarde la casa esta vacía no hay nadie, me gusta estar solo... no están mis verdugos pero... pero tampoco esta mi ángel, ese ángel que es el único que me da ánimos, que me hace feliz, me hace sonreír... sonreír genuinamente... Ese ángel que es la razón de que yo siga aquí... en este mundo... viviendo...

Otro suspiro sale de mi boca cierro la puerta tras de mi y camino en dirección a mi habitación abro la puerta y entro en ella, en ella me siento tranquilo, de cierta manera me siento seguro... Me quito mi mochila la dejo en su lugar y prosigo a quitarme mi saco de la escuela así como la blusa blanca ambas prendas las aviento al cesto de la ropa sucia, quedando solo en pantalones y con una pequeña camisa color negro que siempre llevo... mi mirada solo ve el piso pero decido alzarla y voltear a mi lado derecho donde me encuentro con mi propio reflejo, ese reflejo me demuestra todo lo que soy... mis ojos están opacos sin brillo, tengo mi semblante de tristeza, y mi piel esta pálida talvez por mi anemia, esa anemia que yo mismo me provoque... de nuevo otro suspiro sale de mi boca, cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar todo... los vuelvo a abrir y me miro de nuevo en el espejo donde se encuentra mi reflejo, trato de sonreír, en mis labios se dibuja una ligera sonrisa... sonrisa la cual solo se nota en las comisuras de mi boca, es tan ligera casi imperceptible pero aun... así se ve tan falsa... esto me hace pensar como es posible que mis amigos no noten la falsedad de mi personalidad o... será que yo mismo me doy cuanta de lo falso que soy, solo yo me doy cuenta porque se que soy falso?...

En mi escuela soy una persona totalmente diferente, soy alegre, sonrió, rió, hago bromas... y mis amigos y compañeros saben que en mi encontraran el apoyo y la fuerza que necesitan... porque para ellos soy una persona fuerte sin problemas grabes con una vida casi perfecta... Ja, si realmente supieran todo lo que soy, lo que sufro... ¿Seguirían siendo mis amigos?... Ellos no saben que llegando aquí a esta casa, a esta prisión, a este refugio, soy totalmente diferente mi personalidad es todo lo contrario... por eso considero este lugar como mi refugio porque aquí no tengo que fingir no tengo que sonreír...Pero eso ellos no se dan cuenta, en realidad no lo saben... Pero es estupido que acaso no ven lo opaco de mis ojos, que acaso... que acaso no ven mi ¡FALSEDAD!...

No lo entiendo no lo comprendo que acaso están tan ciegos...al pensar esto cierro mi puño derecho y lo dirijo con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a mi propio reflejo... pero antes de que mi puño se estrelle contra el espejo disminuyo la velocidad, disminuyo la fuerza y lo detengo... solo lo toco, siento la fría superficie del espejo contra mi piel... de mis ojos puedo sentir que salen cristalinas lagrimas las cuales recorren un camino, pasando por mis mejillas llegando a mi barbilla, donde se acumulan y caen para finalmente chocar contra el piso...

No lo puedo evitar... nyet mogu evitar que caigan, nyet mogu evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ya cansados ojos... alzo mi mano izquierda y en ella atrapo unas cuantas gotas salinas, estas lagrimas, no... no... no se que sentimientos representan estas lagrimas... serán de rabia, de impotencia, de culpa, de dolor, de tristeza... tal vez estas lagrimas sean de todos ellos... de todos, una combinación de todos estos sentimientos mezclados... no lo se... en realidad ya no se nada... he perdido el control de todo... de todo, hasta de mi propia vida... Se que soy un estupido doble cara... pero también se que es mejor así lo se... es mejor que nadie se entere de mi realidad no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi... pero... pero soy humano y me equivoco, cometo errores y por alguna extraña y estupida razón les he contado a algunos todo lo que me pasa...tal vez esto me haga sentir aliviado, libre, apoyado... SOY UN EGOISTA, un maldito egoísta quisiera poder borrarles la memoria para que no recordaran nada pero ksozhalyeniyu no puedo... no puedo... Son pocas las personas que realmente me conocen, que realmente saben todo de mi, que conocen mi pasado, que conocen mi dolor... son pocas, podría contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano y aun así me sobrarían dedos... Pero siempre... cada día me arrepiento de que lo sepan y en ocasiones maldigo el día en que se los dije, así como el día que me conocieron no por mi si no por ellos quisiera que nunca me hubieran conocido así no se preocuparían... pero... pero si yo no los hubiera conocido me pregunto si ¿seguiría aquí en este mundo viviendo?... supongo que no... Pero aun así me duele que lo sepan, ya que talvez no me lo digan pero se que se preocupan por mi persona lo se porque lo miro en sus ojos... miro los ojos de las personas que están cerca de mi y de las que no están junto a mi, siento su preocupación...

Recargo mi frente contra el duro y frió cristal, siento como más lágrimas abandonan mis ojos y caen al piso donde después de un tiempo desaparecen y se extinguen quedando en el pasado como millones de lágrimas que he derramado durante todos estos años.

Cierro los ojos lo que causa que mas lagrimas salgan de ellos, caigan y choquen contra el frió piso... Lo mismo le sucede a mis rodillas... mi cuerpo se debilita caigo sin fuerzas al suelo mis rodillas son las primeras que sienten el piso seguidas de las palmas de mis manos en las cuales me recargo... mi mirada ve los rastros de mis lagrimas que he dejado en el frió piso... no lo soporto de mis ojos siguen saliendo pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas, sigo llorando ahora mi llanto es mas fuerte... todo mi peso lo soportan mis rodillas ya que dirijo mis manos en dirección a mis rojizos ojos... por que, aunque no quiera, recuerdo todo lo que me ha sucedido... sigo llorando, trato de controlarme pero no lo logro, he perdido el control de mi cuerpo no logro detener el llanto...

Hasta que mi sufrimiento es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono el cual me dice que es suficiente de llorar me levanto y con mi camisa seco las lagrimas de mi rostro... respiro profundamente y en ese suspiro se escucha un sollozo que sale de mi ser... se escucha otro timbrazo del teléfono el cual me dice que me apresure, salgo de mi habitación, me dirijo a la sala y contesto el teléfono...

-Bueno- se escucha mi voz, trato de que no se escuche quebrada

-Privet... que horosho que ya llegaste... estaba un poco preocupado por ti...-Se escucha la voz de un hombre, esa voz me hace sentir feliz, me da ánimos y me da fuerzas... talvez no me demuestre ni me sienta muy alegre... y es que mi alegría desapareció, me la arrebataron hace mucho tiempo... pero por lo menos esa voz me hace sentir bien.

-Privet- contesto un poco menos triste -cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por mi, O myenya vsyo horosho...- miento en realidad no estoy bien -pero aun así spasiba- le digo

-Seguro que estas horosho- me dice, se da cuenta que miento parece ser que me conoce muy bien; y eso no se me hace extraño.

-Da... no te preocupes... solo Ya ustal...-Le contesto tratando de convencerlo

-...- por un momento guarda silencio -mmm esta bien te creeré- me dice no muy convencido

-Por cierto- miro el reloj -donde estas ya son las 4:00 p.m. era para que ya estuvieras aquí- le digo para cambiar la conversación... si, me gusta estar solo pero en ocasiones necesito que alguien este conmigo... que el este conmigo...

-Da... izvini... es que tengo que hacer un trabajo de la escuela... por eso hable, para avisarte que llegare como a las 7:00 p.m.- mmm una hora antes de que lleguen mis verdugos, de que lleguen ellas... -Izvine... pero te tengo una sorpresita para compensarte- me dice, se que me dice la verdad el nunca me ha mentido pero su voz se oye triste sabe lo que pienso lo se... el siempre lo sabe me conoce muy bien así como yo a el...

-no debiste molestarte... nyet debiste comprarme nada no tienes porque...- le contesto... No es su obligación estar siempre conmigo... pero aun así lo hace... y se lo agradezco... el es él que me a ayudado a seguir soportando esta vida, el es la razón de que yo este aquí...se que le preocupa que me quede solo... y lo entiendo, por lo que hago se que te preocupas... DISCULPAME...pienso mientras sigo escuchando su voz.

- Lo se... pero lo hago porque te quiero... no solo eso te amo...- me dice se que se escucha mal y raro pero yo también lo amo... lo amo porque es él el que siempre me ha apoyado, el que siempre esta conmigo...mi primo... si el es mi primo y lo amo por todo lo que ha echo por mi... por todo lo que hace por mi...

-Lo se y yo a ti... no te preocupes yo estaré bien- le digo -no estudies mucho o se te quemara el cerebro- le digo bromeando, con mi característico sentido del humor, como es posible que tenga ese sentido del humor, tal vez por esto muchos ni siquiera se imaginan lo que vivo...

-ja ja ja ja... eso ni tu te la creíste sabes que odio estudiar- me dice es verdad no le gusta estudiar pero aun así no va tan mal en la escuela

-lo se, bueno cuídate yo estaré aquí esperándote- si, estoy un poco triste porque no estará aquí conmigo... pero es bueno estar solo... ahora que lo pienso, siempre he estado solo...

-esta bien... nos vemos al rato- me dice... se lo que espera que le diga siempre espera que le diga eso... es su forma de saber que no lo volveré a hacer... su forma de saber que yo estaré aquí cuando el llegue...

-Da... nos vemos al rato...- dicho esto se que se tranquiliza un poco, lo se porque lo conozco...

-OK... poka- me dice, su voz se oye un poco mas tranquila; pero aun así se sigue escuchando preocupado... pochemu...pochemu... el no se lo merece... cada vez que escucho la preocupación en su voz me hace pensar que el no se lo merece... no merece tener y pasar por todas estas preocupaciones... no se lo merece... maldición... soy un idiota... nunca se debió enterar... soy el culpable de que se preocupe... soy el maldito culpable... nunca se debió enterar...

-Poka- contesto aun pensando; cuelgo dejando el teléfono en su lugar... de pronto se oye un golpe algo fuerte y hueco... golpe producido por mi puño que choco contra la pared... es increíble fue un movimiento que no controle... que no pensé... solo lo hice...

Después de esto me siento en uno de los sillones; mi mirada como siempre esta baja, viendo el suelo... y me pongo a pensar que mi primo no merece todo lo que le hago pasar... no se lo merece... ni el ni las otras personas que lo saben, que conocen lo que realmente vivo... lo que realmente soy... lo que realmente sufro...

Trato de controlarme, trato de dejar de culparme... pero... como no hacerlo si yo soy el culpable de todo el dolor, de todo el sufrimiento y de la preocupación que les hago pasar... como no culparme si soy yo la causa...

Siento como las lagrimas inundan mis rojizos ojos amenazando con salir... pero no lo logran, logro controlar el llanto, logro detener la salida de las evidencias de mi dolor... ya no puedo seguir llorando, ya no debo seguir llorando... si mi primo me ve y nota que he estado llorando se preocupara, le preocupara mi dolor y no solo eso si no que se pondrá triste y yo no quiero que eso suceda...

Suspiro y decido pararme del sillón donde he permanecido estos 10 minutos, me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación donde comienzo a terminar de desvestirme, de quitarme la ropa de escuela... primero me quito la pequeña playera negra seguida de mi pantalón, ambas prendas también terminan en el cesto

de la ropa sucia, prosigo a ponerme una ropa mas cómoda y ligera para comenzar a hacer... nada, no hago nada, me siento en mi cama donde mi mente comienza a divagar, es otra de las muchas veces que abandona este mundo, que abandona mi cuerpo... es otra de tantas...

Mi mente esta en blanco... no existen pensamientos en ella solo existe la nada... no pienso nada... solo estoy aquí sentado como un inútil y patético muñeco sin vida... ahora que lo pienso desearía ser solo eso un muñeco sin vida sin preocupaciones, sin emociones, sin sentimientos... pero... ksozhalyeniyu soy un ser humano que piensa, que siente, que sufre... pero que también ama y quiere... si, he logrado querer a alguien así como eh logrado que alguien me quiera... aunque no he correspondido a lo que esa persona siente por mi...

Tengo un novio el es muy bueno conmigo, se que el me quiere y no solo eso se que el me ama, lo se porque muchas veces me lo ha dicho, lo se... pero... ahora que lo pienso yo nunca se lo he dicho y se que es porque no soy capaz de amarlo, temo lastimarlo...temo dañarlo... pero acaso con lo que estoy haciendo no lo daño?... Estoy con el porque se que el me ama... yo solo lo... lo... quiero... y aunque con todo lo que hace yo no logro amarlo... el ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas desde el momento en que me conoció... incluso estuvo conmigo cuando paso...cuando quise terminar con mi...vi...vid... cuando quise terminar con mi sufrimiento...incluso en ese momento estuvo siempre a mi lado, día y noche estuvo conmigo... lo se porque me lo dijo mi primo... y también porque siempre sentí su presencia junto a mi...y yo sigo siendo TAN ESTUPIDO como para pensar en volver a hacerlo, volver a terminar con todo... y no solo una vez si no han sido varias ocasiones en que lo he vuelto a pensar... se que por esto soy un maldito y estupido egoísta...

He pensado en volver a hacerlo no importándome el hecho de que mi novio... de que mi querido Tala no lo soportaría... me lo ha dicho; incluso dice que si lo vuelvo a hacer, el también lo haría para estar donde fuese conmigo a mi lado... para siempre

No puedo permitir eso, no puedo... el no sabe el porque de haberlo hecho, no sabe realmente la razón... nadie lo sabe, nadie conoce la verdad... excepto mi primo, el sabe todo de mi...

Los que conocen una parte de mi realidad piensan que la razón de que lo haya hecho fue por lo que paso con mi "familia", con mi madre y mi hermano... pero esa no es toda la verdad...

Los que solo conocen mi parte feliz, alegre... no conocen el porque lo hice... en realidad no saben que lo hice, ellos creen que solo fue una complicación de alguna de las enfermedades que sufro entre ellas mi anemia... piensan que por eso tuve que estar en el hospital...

Me duele admitirlo, ero el único que conoce mi realidad completa es mi primo Bryan... Bryan es el único que conoce todo de mí, que conoce cada aspecto de mi vida...incluso ese horrible y tormentoso suceso que paso hace tantos años...

Mi mente me traiciona y comienza a presentarme imágenes de ese suceso, de ese tormentoso suceso... me encuentro sentado en mi cama con mi espalda pegada a la pared sintiendo el frió de esta recorre cada poro de mi cuerpo, doblo mis rodillas, acercando mis piernas a mi pecho las cuales abrazo y entre ellas escondo mi rostro... quiero olvidarlo... ya no quiero recordarlo, me duele, me asusta recordarlo pero nyet mogu... quiero olvidar mi pasado, ya no quiero recordarlo pero por mas que lo intento, por mas que me esfuerzo esas imágenes, esos recuerdos siguen en mi cabeza atormentándome día con día... ya no... ya no lo soporto, ya no puedo seguir sufriendo tengo pavor al verlo en mi memoria... ya no...alzo mi rostro y miro hacia mi derecha donde se encuentra mi buró en el observo una pequeña caja solitaria de color negro, la miro y suelto mis piernas, dejo de abrazarlas, y lentamente me voy acercado a mi buró, gateo sobre mi cama para llegar a esa caja, llego a ella y la tomo, me vuelvo a sentar y abro la pequeña caja desesperadamente dejando la tapa a un lado de mi, de la caja saco un pequeño paquete plateado, paquete el cual es de aluminio, lo dejo cuidadosamente a un lado de mi, tomo la tapa para cerrar mi caja la cual dejo en su lugar, regreso al sitio donde me encontraba, nuevamente doblo mis piernas acercándolas a mi pecho... en una de mis manos se encuentra el pequeño paquete de aluminio, lo miro y me quedo un rato observándolo jugando con el con mis dedos, las imágenes los sucesos me siguen atormentando, siguen pasando en mi mente, los sigo recordando... no lo puedo evitar, no puedo controlarlo... tal vez no pueda borrarlas para siempre pero por lo menos podré olvidarlas por un tiempo...

Abro el pequeño paquete que se encuentra en mis manos, al abrirlo saco un pequeño objeto de metal dentro de el, es un objeto pequeño y metálico con filo en una de sus partes, delgado y brillante... es una hoja de bisturí muy parecido a una navaja pero... mucho mas filoso...

Tomo el bisturí con mi mano derecha, al tomarlo lo observo por un momento... no hay nada que pensar, nada... alzo mi mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba mostrando la parte interna de mi brazo donde puedo apreciar perfectamente mi muñeca, en ella hay marcas de cortes... cortes que yo mismo me he hecho en el transcurso de los años...

Las malditas imágenes de aquel suceso siguen en mi mente, no puedo borrar esos recuerdos, no se van, do desaparecen, no me dejan tranquilo... pero hay una forma en que las olvido por un momento, en que se alejan de mí y me dejen en paz...

En mi mano derecha sigue aquel filoso objeto de metal, lo acerco a mi muñeca izquierda, siento el frió del metal en mi piel, hago presión con el filo del bisturí, cierro los ojos y con un movimiento rápido hago un corto horizontal en mi muñeca justo por donde pasan mis venas, el corte no es muy profundo pero si lo suficiente como para que mi vida se escape lentamente...

Abro los ojos y observo como ese rojizo líquido se derrama por mis manos y mis dedos cayendo a mis sabanas tiñéndolas de rojo, aunque eso por el momento no me importa...

Sentir ese agudo dolor y dejarme hipnotizar por el continuo goteo de la roja sangre me hace olvidar todo...todo... Aun puedo mover mis dedos, pues el corte no fue lo suficientemente profundo como para dañar mis tendones, pues he prometido no volver a hacerlo con el fin de terminar con mi vida... aunque esa promesa cada día se vuelve mas difícil de cumplir...

Sigo observando, admirando el continuo goteo de mi liquido vital, cada gota de sangre que cae a las sabanas y a mi ropa me hace sentir un gran alivio, cada gota me llena de una inmensa paz... muevo mis dedos en cada fricción siento la característica textura de la sangre, me siento tan relajado...

mientras que de mi herida sigue saliendo ese vital liquido, paso el bisturí a mi mano izquierda, aunque no tienen la misma fuerza con ella algo el mismo procedimiento en mi muñeca derecha, nuevamente hago un nuevo corte lo suficientemente profundo como para que la sangre brote sin problemas, como anteriormente la sangre comienza continuamente a gotear cayendo a mis sabanas y ropa, miro el bisturí el cual esta manchado de rojo, lo suelto pues ya a cumplido con su trabajo, al caer, queda cerca de uno de mis pies...

Hago la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un fuerte suspiro, mientras que una de mis manos la pongo sobre una de mis rodillas, mientras que la otra la dejo caer sobre mi cama; mi pantalón rápidamente comienza a mancharse de sangre la cual hace que tenga un color mas oscuro, aun lado de mi comienza a formarse un pequeño charco sobre mis sabanas, manchándolas, y por consiguiente traspasa hasta mi colchón... aunque todo esto por el momento me es indiferente... no me importan las evidencias que estoy dejando, evidencias de mi intento por terminar con todo...

Han pasado alrededor de 15 minutos, estoy perdiendo un poco la visibilidad, me empiezo a sentir débil, si continuo con esto pronto perderé el conocimiento y después de eso podré librarme de todos mis problemas... pero aunque ese sea mi deseo, no puedo permitirlo, así que reúno todas las fuerzas que me quedan me giro un poco y vuelvo a dirigirme al buró, comienzo nuevamente a gatear dejando un rastro rojizo en mi camino, llego cerca del buró del cual abro un cajón y saco un par de vendas, cierro nuevamente el cajón y me siento en mi cama, comienzo a vendarme mi muñeca izquierda ejerciendo mucha presión para detener la hemorragia, es bastante difícil hacerlo pero no imposible así que continuo con mi labor terminando de vendarla, continuo con mi muñeca derecha haciendo la misma operación, después de esto solo me recargo en la pared, esperando a que los cortes cierren, se que tardara un poco, pero también se que no pasara a mayores ya que no es la primera vez que lo hago, ni será la ultima...

Miro mi reloj que se encuentra en la pared el cual me dice que son las 5:30 p.m., las vendas comienzan rápidamente a teñirse de rojo, yo solo observo y en mi rostro se dibuja una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina, se que los cortes no tardaran mucho para cerrarse, incluso comienzo a sentir que el flujo de la sangre es menor, la sangre comienza a coagularse, mi cuerpo esta tratando de seguir con vida, aunque mi mente lo que quiere es morir en este preciso momento...

Miro como casi toda mi cama esta manchada de rojiza sangre, y no solo mi cama si no también mis ropas, parece ser que tendré que volverme a cambiar así como poner unas sabanas limpias...

De mi boca sale un ligero suspiro y en ese instante cierro los ojos, siento como un par de lágrimas salen de ellos recorriendo mi rostro, solo son unas cuantas pequeñas lagrimas, parece que mis lagrimas se han acabado... por lo menos se han acabado por el día de hoy...

Sigo en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados pensando en la nada... no pienso en nada, mis pensamientos están vacíos... eso es un alivio...

Solo me quedo en la misma posición sin mover ningún músculo, dejándome llevar por la nada, por la oscuridad y por la inconciencia... parece ser que el intento de evitar la muerte fue en vano ya que siento como pierdo la conciencia, en mi rostro se muestra una sonrisa... parece ser que ya es demasiado tarde...

Continuara...

Mayi: Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo dejen Reviews siiiiiiiii phozalujsta

Kai: O.o que pasa que pasa porque lo dejas ahí ¬¬

Mayi: Para según yo darle emoción

Tala: Quien será quien será... Yo soy su novio O.o

Bryan: Y yo el primo O.O

Kai: ¬/¬ Quien será (tono sarcástico)

Mayi: ' bueno si están leyendo esto quiere decir que leyeron el fic y por eso Spasiba espero te haya gustado y lean los demás capítulos... ¡DEJEN REVIEW!

Tala: Ya lo dijiste ¬¬

Mayi: bueno esta bien ya ¬/¬... ahora si me despido Do svidaniya hasta el próximo capitulo o

Todos: poka


End file.
